


Crazy Love

by lucianowriter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3 year absence from Ian, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Ian, M/M, Reunion, single dad mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Mickey hasn't heard a single word from Ian since he left with the army 3 years ago. Now Ian's back and Mickey is different. Will the differences be too much?





	

Mickey was walking under the L, through the old neighborhood, after having gone to see Mandy at his dad’s old house; their childhood home. His dad was in prison now, had been for the last year and a half. One of the perks of being charged with murder; long prison sentences. So for the last year and a half Mickey had finally felt free. If only he could actually do something about it. Downside to being a single dad was not many opportunities for relations with anyone outside of a toddler and the daycare lady.

He rounded the corner towards the familiar; the Gallagher homestead. Mickey isn’t really sure why he does it. It’s not like he’s friends with any of them, or fuck even really a part of their lives. He used to be part of their lives, at least Ian’s. However, Ian hadn’t been home in over three years. Through the grapevine Mickey had heard he’d made quite a career out of the Army. Apparently, he’d even been sent overseas to fight the good fight.

Mickey is thinking he will get to pass silently by the home for the millionth time in a row, when movement out of the corner of his eye has him pause. Someone is actually on the porch tonight. Granted, Mickey hasn’t been past this house much lately because of his job being across town and his apartment now being in the slightly nicer side of the Southside. Either way, he usually never runs into a Gallagher at this time of night when he sneaks past. Of course tonight would be different. It’s the first night in months he’s been back home so of course his luck of not running into a Gallagher would change.

What he doesn’t expect is for that Gallagher to be none other than Ian. The man is barely visible under the dim porchlight, but Mickey would know that profile anywhere. Though it has changed a bit in the last few years. Ian Gallagher no longer has just the weight of being white trash on his shoulders. No he also has the weight of seeing things most 20 year olds shouldn’t have seen, or according to the Army most 21 year olds. Yeah, Mickey remembers that the only way Ian was able to leave with the Army was to fudge his documents to be a year older than he really was. Damn did his face look older now.

Mickey starts to resume his walking, thinking that Ian hadn’t seen him when a voice calls out.

“Mick, is that you?” the voice is obviously Ian’s, but just like his profile, it’s changed. It’s more tired now.

“Nah, it’s fucking Santa Claus what do you fucking think, Gallagher?” Mickey bites back harshly.

The tone surprises him, as does his language. It’s as if being back in Ian’s presence has his white trash coming back through. Mickey doesn’t curse as much anymore. With his job as a restaurant manager it's frowned upon and Mickey doesn’t use it at home because he doesn’t want Yev to pick it up. He’s determined to raise Yev better than he was raised. That’s why he’s also doing coursework to become a substance abuse counselor.

Without a word Ian gets up from his spot on the porch and meanders over to the rundown fence. “It’s been a while Mick. You look good.” Ian reaches out to touch Mickey’s shoulder.  
Suddenly, Mickey flinches and steps back. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“You don’t get to do that anymore. You left. We ain’t boyfriend and girlfriend. We ain’t married. We ain’t even friends. So fuck off.” Mickey glares at Ian through suddenly angry eyes.

“You got married, so I guess we both fucked up. How is Svetlana by the way? Still screwing guys for a living?” Ian sneers back, it’s clear Mickey’s words hit a nerve and for some reason Mickey is okay with that.

“What the fuck does it matter to you? I’m sure you’ll be gone again soon. Army assholes never stick around long in this neighborhood. They get out and realize how much better life is so they never really come back.” Mickey retorts viciously as he turns and stalks over towards the tracks of the L, intent on getting home.

As he walks away, Mickey hears Ian yell. “Who’s leaving now you asshole?!”

\-------------------------

Mickey walks up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. It is 10pm, making him half an hour late to relieve his babysitter. Stupid Ian coming back and fucking with his head. After he’d left the Gallagher’s street he’d decided to walk home instead of taking the L. What would have been 5-10 minutes turned into a 40 minute walk. Mickey, needed the walk though. He couldn’t come home to Yev with a head full of anger and resentment towards the boy, well man now, who’d broken his heart.

“Sorry I’m late.” Mickey softly calls out as he comes through the front door. Miranda comes into the kitchen from the front room carrying a textbook. She was clearly working on homework.

“It’s fine. Yev went to sleep around 7:45. He ate all his dinner and only cried for you for about five minutes at bedtime. Then I gave him snuggy and he was totally fine.” Miranda packs up her bag as she speaks. For a high school senior she was very mature and responsible. Nothing like Mickey was at that age, only 4 years ago.

Mickey fishes the 20s out of his pocket and hands over three of them. “Gave you a bit extra since I was late and this job was last minute.” Mickey states as he leads her to the door. “Thanks again.”

“Anytime Mr. Milkovich.” Miranda smiles at him flirtatiously. Mickey sighs and closes the door. He wishes he had the balls to admit to her that he was gay and she didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell. However, as free as he felt these days he still wasn’t ready to be that free.

Mickey slowly walks towards the back of the apartment to the door that leads to his son’s room. He opens it slightly and sees his little blonde haired boy sleeping soundly. Yevgeny’s hand is clutching his snuggy tightly while his other thumb is in his mouth. Mickey feels his chest swell with pride. If there’s one thing in this world that he’s done right it’s that two year old right there. Ever since he’d been born Mickey has done everything in his power to be a great father to him. That meant he quit drinking heavily and he quit swearing. Most of all though he quit doing illegal shit with his brainless brothers and got a real job. He hated it, but anything to keep Yev fed was what Mickey was going to do.

Originally he wasn’t doing this on his own. Originally Svetlana was around. Inevitably though she moved on and split. She became a citizen about a year after their marriage and so she left him and moved in with some hooker friends of hers. She would come around occasionally to “see boy” as she liked to say. Svet had known when they’d gotten married that Mickey’s heart wasn’t in it. However, she also knew Mickey would never admit to it. It wasn’t until his dad had been thrown in the slammer one last time that she’d come over and spit the truth into his face.

_“You love carrot boy. Don’t you?” Svetlana said as she tried to feed Yev some peas. Yev was spitting them at her instead._

_“The fuck you talking about?” Mickey found himself slipping up on his no cursing rule._

_“Carrot boy. One who screamed angry words at you at our wedding and drank all vodka.”_

_“I’m not in l-love with him.” Mickey tries to convince himself and Svet._

_“Sure. Go after him. Fuck him. I watch baby.”_

_“I wouldn’t trust you with Yev. And don’t curse in front of him. I’m trying to teach him to speak better.”_

_“You not say you won’t go after him.” Svetlana’s gaze and tone is all knowing._

_FUCK. Mickey was in love with Ian. Also, fuck him. He left._

Mickey closes his son’s door and trudges across the hall to his room. With a sigh he plops heavily down onto the bed.

Fuck. Tonight had been rough. Between helping his sister clean up after yet another violent argument with her current boyfriend and getting into it with Ian, Mickey was beat. He knew he had the early shift in the morning so instead of changing his clothes he decides to curl up on his bed and just fall asleep.

The next morning Mickey couldn't keep his thoughts off his run in with Ian. Having not seen him in over three years was hard enough, but to also not know if he was staying did a number on Mickey’s heart. If he was being completely honest with himself seeing Ian last night had been nice. He was still as good looking as ever and Mickey had to lead with his head instead of his heart. Now that Yevgeny was his responsibility Mickey didn't have time for the complexities that were his turbulent relationship with Ian. Even if his heart wanted nothing more.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by one of his waitresses screaming his name. Mickey silently curses and leaves his office to go to the front of the restaurant.

“What?” Mickey screams at her once he gets up front.

“Phone. For you.” she mutters, pointing at the landline by the register.

Mickey goes to the phone grabs it and then takes it with him back to his office. As he walks he takes it off hold.

_“Hello.”_

_“Mickey? Could you come get Yev? Tyson is back and he's upset. I don't want him to hurt him._ ” Mandy’s scared voice comes through the phone.

 _“The fuck Mandy?! You let that man back in after last night? What is wrong with you.”_ Mickey is angry at his sister but, he's even more angry at Tyson for having the balls to try and have another go at HIS sister.

Mickey reassures Mandy that he will be there soon before hanging up the phone. He then dials a new number.

 _“Hey, Jenna could you come in? I need a manager to cover my shift. Something came up with my sitter and now I can’t work. I’ll cover yours instead.”_ Mickey says to the person on the other end of the line.

 _“Sure, Mick. I can be there in like fifteen minutes.”_ Jenna replies. She was always good about helping cover for Mickey when he had a Yev emergency.

 _“You are a lifesaver Jen! See you soon. Thanks!”_ Mickey thanks her before hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, almost to the minute, Jenna arrives and Mickey runs out without much more than a terse thank you over his shoulder. He is soon on the L and headed to the old neighborhood for the second day in a row. He prays against hope that he doesn’t have another run in with Ian today. Especially since Yev will be with him today.

He makes it all the way to his dad’s old house without any Gallagher run ins. But once he’s inside he finds that he is not so lucky. Sitting in the front room, holding a screaming and hysterical Yevgeny, is Ian Gallagher. In the fresh light of midday he looks even more haggard and tired than the night before. It causes a pang of sympathy to hit Mickey’s chest, but then his brain kicks in and he remembers how upset with Ian he still is. Also, his son’s cries are his first priority.

“He okay? Mandy! That fuckwad didn’t touch my son did he?” Mickey says, panic rising in his voice.

Mandy appears in the doorway to the kitchen with Tyson towering over her from behind. Mickey looks at her imploringly. She cowers in Tyson’s shadow, but meekly shakes her head no in response. Mickey tightens his fists, looking past his sister towards her asshole boyfriend.

“Do I need to punch your lights out or are you gonna leave on your own?” Mickey says threateningly.

“I’d like to see you try you faggot pussy!” Tyson sneers with a chuckle.

“Mickey a pussy? You clearly have never seen the Mickey I know.” Ian decides in that moment to add his two cents.

“Fuck off Gallagher. What are you even doing here?” Mickey snaps at Ian, turning his attention away from Tyson. He strides over and, a little more roughly than intended, grabs his son into his own arms.

“Mandy and I were hanging out. She’s my best friend, asshole.” Ian doesn’t back down.

“Whatever.” Mickey realizes that the fight right now wasn’t worth it. Besides he knew he had Tyson to deal with.

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Mickey threatens Tyson, giving him a death glare and turning his tone cold and ruthless.

“This ain’t over bitch.” Tyson threatens towards Mandy as he pushes past her and leaves the front door with a slam.

The air is silent until the sound of his truck fades into the surrounding noises of southside Chicago. Then Mickey is torn from comforting his son by Mandy’s vitriolic words. Her eyes are suddenly stormy and full of fire, as is her face.

“The fuck Mickey! I had it under control! Now he’s gonna come back and he’ll probably kill me.” Mandy gets up in Mickey’s face and screams.

“Oh I’m sorry, I forgot that letting a guy hit on you was the right solution. My bad. Sorry I give a shit! My mistake. I’m gonna leave now. Don’t call me next time he comes and punches you.” Mickey gets angry and spits his words at his sister.

“Fine! Then don’t ask me to cover your last minute day care emergencies any more. Find someone else to call. I hear Fiona Gallagher is pretty good. Oh that’s right you don’t like them anymore now that you’re not fucking Ian.” Mandy turns suddenly and storms into the kitchen.

“She’ll calm down soon enough. She’s just hating that she needed help.” Ian tries to add to their exchange.

“What you think I don’t know my own fucking sister, asswipe?”

“Really? We’re back to the name calling? I’m gone for three years and you revert back into an asshole. Even though Mandy told me you’d turned over a new leaf and were trying to be better for Yev.”

“You walked away.” Mickey mumbles, trying his best to not let Ian back under his skin.

“So that means you become a jackass, Mick?” Ian’s eyes are imploring.

“No, but it means I can’t just open my arms and forgive you. I heard NOTHING from you for those three years. NOTHING!” Mickey grabs Yev’s bag from the floor by the couch and heads towards the door.

“I can’t keep talking in circles about this. I need time Ian, especially since you’ll probably be gone again soon.” Mickey’s tone becomes softer.

“Why do you always gotta assume I’m gonna walk away.” Ian asks, stepping towards Mickey.

“Maybe because you already did.” Mickey says sadly, opening the front door.

“Like you didn’t?” Ian retorts, his temper clearly rising.

“I never said I would stay.” Mickey shrugs, finally looking into Ian’s eyes.

“Neither did I. Don’t make this out to be you being dicked over, because my actions were done as a reaction to your actions. But heaven forbid I give you your space.” Ian steps back as a silent way of saying Mickey can go on his way.

And Mickey does. This time Mickey walks away.

  
**Four Months Later…**

Once again Mickey found himself facing a tear stained Mandy, a screaming Yev, and a stoic Ian at his father’s old house. Once again it was because of Tyson going crazy and hitting on his sister. Only this time he had also hurt Yevgeny, which was enough to have Mickey seeing red. Suddenly his Southside trash side, that he had worked so hard to suppress for almost 3 years, was once more the dominant personality.

“You fucking asshole! It’s one thing to hit my goddamn sister it’s another to hit my FUCKING KID!” Mickey was inches from Tyson’s face and spitting fire.

“Well your kid shouldn’t have been here. Mandy ain’t your fucking kid’s mom!” Tyson spit right back.

“Seriously?! You justifying your asshole move with ‘she’s not his mother’? She’s his aunt so fuck off!” Mickey rears his fist back, about to punch the man towering over him, when he feels a hand on his bicep; stopping him.

He turns and sees Ian, one arm wrapped around his son, holding him close to his chest. The other arm holding onto Mickey. Looking into Ian’s eyes he can see the storm brewing. It’s as if Ian too is about to kill this guy and the only thing stopping him is his hold on Yev and Mickey. To be honest, Mickey is a bit scared by Ian’s look.

Then another person comes in the front door and Mickey realizes that Ian is wearing a uniform. A paramedic uniform and the person who just entered must be his partner and also must have called the cops because two uniformed officers flank the female paramedic.

“Gallagher. Is everything okay?” the female paramedic levels with a stern look on her face. Mickey feels as if she is trying to convey something to Ian nonverbally. Like she knows something that Mickey doesn’t.

“Yeah. We gotta get this little guy looked at. I think his arm is broken.” Ian shuffles his hold on Yev so that his partner can take the kid out of his arm. If Mickey thought that Ian was gonna let go of him he was mistaken.

“Are you the father?” the female paramedic asks softly, looking directly at Mickey.

“Wha?! Yeah. Yeah I’m the dad. That’s my kid.” Mickey mutters softly, looking from Ian to his partner and back to Ian.

In the meantime the cops have taken Tyson into custody after having heard what happened from Mandy. Tyson isn’t going calmly. He is screaming threats and lashing out the whole way to the door and beyond. Mickey closes his eyes and sighs. He then turns his full attention to his son, who is still screaming.

“Can I hold him? Please? He is probably scared and in pain and I’m his dad.” Mickey’s tone is soft and full of love. Not something he ever used when he had known Ian last. He vaguely wonders if Ian thinks anything of it or if he even notices. That’s when Mickey picks up the female EMT talking to Ian.

“Did you take your meds today Gallagher? You know you can’t be at work if you don’t.” She says sternly but with a hint of care.

“Geez Sue, you think I’m going all manic? Just because I look like I wanna kill a guy who hurt a kid? I’m not fucking manic! I’m taking my damn meds!” Ian turns from calm to slightly terrifying in 2.5 seconds.

Mickey knows that something is up with Ian. He hasn’t been around the guy in over 3 years, but still even he knows that Ian isn’t the same. Holding his son tight to his chest, aware of the arm sticking out in a weird manner, Mickey turns to the two EMTs.

“Maybe you should take some time off Ian. You don’t seem 100% yourself right now.” Mickey’s tone is that which he uses on his son.

“FUCK OFF MICKEY! You don’t know shit! Of course I’m not myself! When you last knew me I wasn’t fucking bi-polar! So fuck you!” Ian is spitting with rage. His yelling must have caught the attention of the cops still positioned outside.

“Is everything under control here? Do I need to take someone else in too?” the older officer who had come back in asks, staring at Ian.

“Yeah officer. Everything is peachy!” Ian directs at the man. His tone dripping with a sarcasm only Mickey picks up on.

“I just figured someone else needed help that’s all.” He puts his hands up in defense.

“Right because when Gallagher's and Milkovich’s are involved something must be fucked up. Am I right?” Ian steps forward, getting within two feet of the man.

“Well if the shoe fits.”

“FUCK YOU!” Ian screams and then to Mickey’s astonishment, spits in his face.

“Officer Stanley. Please excuse my partner. He’s a bit upset right now. He knows the victims here today so his emotions are on high alert.” the female EMT, Sue, jumps in and pushes Ian back.

The officer shrugs and leaves. Once the police car can no longer be heard, Mickey turns to Ian and Sue, allowing Mandy to hold Yev for a while on the couch.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey looks wildly at Ian, as if he has two heads.

“Bi-polar Mickey. It seems that not only is my life fucked because of the shithole I’m destined to live in for all time but also because I got my mom’s crazy ass fucking genes.” Ian gets up in Mickey’s face, close enough that they could kiss if the situation were different.

“But, you said you’re on your meds. I don’t know much but aren’t meds supposed to help with the crazy?” Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes, really looks, for the first time since before he left for the Army.

“It’s not a cure Mick.” Mandy says softly from the corner as Ian spins away from Mickey to go and pace in the middle of the living room. “Ian maybe you should see the doc and get them adjusted. You do seem manic.”

“I’m not manic Mandy!” Ian doesn’t stop pacing, something which is unnerving Mickey if he’s being honest. Something about Ian’s behavior thaws the anger he has towards him. Makes him want to take Ian in his arms and protect him forever.

“You wanted to kill Tyson.” Mandy points out softly.

“So did Mickey and I don’t see any of you assholes questioning his sanity!” Ian stops and points accusingly at Mickey.

“Mickey is the dad of Yev. Who Tyson just broke the arm of.” Mandy says, “he has a right to be upset.”

“And I don’t? He’s almost killed you twice since I’ve been back Mandy. You’re my best friend. That doesn’t give me a right?” Ian resumes his pacing and the longer the silence lasts the more upset he gets. Til he finally grabs a lamp off the table and throws it against the wall.

Mickey watches in horror as Ian crashes to the ground and just curls up into a ball. He looks to his sister for some answers. She just shrugs and hands him back Yev. She then silently tells him that he should go with Sue to get Yev’s arm looked at.

“Trust me, I’ll look after him. He’s crashing. There isn’t much else we can do right now.” Mandy says, rubbing her brother’s arm and ushering him and the silent Sue out the door.

  
Mickey walks with Sue to the rig without a word. All that had just transpired still fresh in his mind. Ian bi-polar and spiralling into a crash. Mickey had never felt as connected to his ex than he did in that moment. His protection urges suddenly kick in and he wants to run back in and never let him go. But he knows that he can’t. It isn’t his place anymore. So instead he sits in the front of the rig holding onto Yev as Sue drives them towards the hospital.

“It’s not your fault. He gets like this sometimes. I’ve worked with him the last six months and I’ve seen him become manic once, but his boyfriend got him to the clinic long before it got this bad.” Sue says quietly. Her voice is naturally soft and warm. Mickey, who had been staring unseeingly at the landscape of trash houses outside, turns his attention to her.

“Boyfriend? Ian’s got a boyfriend?” Mickey incredulously mutters as her words start to sink in.

“Yeah they’ve been dating since about four months ago. I should say, were dating. Ian broke up with him last week. Which might be why he is spiralling.” Sue replies.

“You always tell strangers your partner’s personal business?” Mickey asks, cocking his eyebrow. Yev lets out a sudden whimper, making his presence known.

“Oh please. Ian’s told me all about the ex-boyfriend. A Milkavich through and through. Or at least that’s what he says. I saw behind his words to the respect and love he still has for you.” Sue gives Mickey a smile as they pull up to the ER.

“See you around, Mickey.” Sue gives him a wink before driving off to head to her next assignment.

\--------------

  
Mickey ponders it all as the doctor looks over Yevgeny’s arm. He is still trying to wrap his head around who Ian Gallagher is now when he hears the doctor address him directly.

“It’s a clean break Mr. Milkovich. Once I’ve casted him up he should be good to go for the next six weeks. Then I want to see him back here for a follow-up. To see how his healing is going.” The older woman smiles warmly at Mickey and runs her fingers through Yev’s bright blonde hair.

“You make casts that small? Wow.” Mickey looks at his boy’s arm, which is barely the size of half his. “No shit!” Mickey’s exclamation stirs his child. He holds his breath thinking Yev may start crying again, but he doesn’t.

“Yeah. We can do it really quick too. Can have him home by dinnertime.”

“Shit! I didn’t realize it was that late in the day.” Mickey startles. Just as the doctor takes Yev out of his arms to place the cast, Mickey’s phone goes off.

 _“What do you want, Svet”_ Mickey hisses annoyingly into the phone. Yev hears his mom’s name and calls out “Momma”.

 _“What do you think? I heard that Yev was beat by your stupid sister boyfriend. How is boy?”_ Svetlana’s voice is just as uncaring sounding as ever.

 _“Just a broken arm. I got it under control.”_ Mickey hisses at his ex-wife.

 _“Oh really you have it under control? You let carrot boy almost hurt him too.”_ Svet replies acidly.

 _“How do you know every goddamn detail? You weren't there.”_ Mickey is even more annoyed with her now than he was when the conversation started.

 _“Officer Stanley my friend. He tell me.”_ Svet says as if that's a totally normal thing for her to say.

 _“Friend euphemism for fuck buddy.”_ As soon as the words are out of his mouth Mickey regrets it because he gets a stern look from the doctor. He also realizes that Yev just heard him basically call his mom a whore.

 _“Fuck you! Faggot. I come get boy tomorrow. I take him now.”_ Svet says angrily before hanging up the phone.

“Sorry about that. Ex-wife is an angry Russian; she brings out the worst in me.” Mickey says tersely to the Doctor. He sees that she is putting finishing touches on Yev’s cast so he steps closer to his son and holds him.

“Living here nothing surprises me anymore. And it's Dr. Hanshaw by the way.” The older woman smiles as she gives Yevgeny back to Mickey completely.

“Well thanks Doc. I appreciate it.” Mickey smiles and takes the prescription she hands him for pain soothing medicine for Yev.

  
Later that night, as Yev sleeps across the hall, Mickey contemplates calling Mandy and checking in on Ian. He decides against it because after all him and Ian weren't even together any more. It wasn't his place. Besides he was also slightly pissed at Mandy for letting Yev’s injury happen. He decides to give them both a few days before checking in with them.

Instead he texts Svetlana and tells her that Yev is completely fine. That she didn't even need to come take him away. He even sends a photo as proof. Some days Mickey really hated all the shit she put him through.

\----------------

It turns out a week later Mickey didn't have to call Mandy at all to get an update on Ian. Ian came into his restaurant looking for him.

Mickey was in the middle of creating a new food order at the back booth when Ian sat down across from him. Mickey looks up and sees that Ian is ruffled and clearly coming down off some heavy medication doses.

“Hey.” Ian breaks their silent stare down.

“Hey. How you been?” Mickey replies using his Yevgeny voice.

“Really?! After all you witnessed last week you're gonna go with ‘how you been’?” Ian gives Mickey the shit eating grin he didn't know he missed all these years.

Mickey shrugs and says, “I figure if you wanted to talk about it you would. Sticking to safe, small talk.”

“Fuck you really have changed. Old Mickey would've called me on my bullshit and been angry still.” Ian smirks and leans forward on his elbows.

“Yeah well, my anger at you kinda just disappeared seeing what you go through now. I figure if anything we could try being friends.” Mickey puts his pen down and looks directly into Ian’s eyes to convey his sincerity.

“Of course. I understand. I mean I was the one who fucked us up.” Ian says, his tone and demeanor turning inward and sad.

“We can't just jump back into a relationship like nothing happened. Three years is a long time Ian. Besides I gotta think of my kid too.” Mickey places his hand on Ian’s. “We are hardly the same people who stood in that room that day. One begging for a reason not to leave and the other too chicken shit to give it.”

“Does this mean we aren't over yet?” Ian asks, suddenly hopeful.

“It means I still love you but I need to know you better before we have sex.” Mickey gives his shit eating grin.

“Wow! A Milkovich saying the l-word. I should probably film this for the history books.” Ian reverts to his old teasing tone.

“Fuck off.” Mickey replies.

With those words Ian and Mickey know that despite time they were still together. Just in different ways now.


End file.
